LS Ergo Sum
LS Ergo Sum is a Master of Legendaria, and is the leader of the YLNT Club, which is first in Legendaria's clan rankings. Appearance LS wears green clothing with a mask on his face. Personality As his reputation suggests, LS is a pervert that is so obsessed with children that he takes great pains only to breathe air exhaled by them. However he tries to comport himself with the air of a gentleman by behaving fairly towards others. He holds the innocence and purity of children in high esteem, and thinks of adults as being people who have been dirtied by the process of living. History LS became well known in Legendaria as a reliable Superior, having fought wanted Superiors multiple times. Abilities Embryo Country of Reversed Time, Neverland ' (順逆時在 ネバーランド): A Form VII Type Territory Embryo. *'Little Return ( ): An active skill that transforms the target's body and mind back to when they were a child. Because this ability is treated as a buff, it cannot be resisted by abilities that protects against status effects. Due to the player protection function, this ability does not affect the minds of Masters. The effect will wear off after an hour. It can also be deactivated by LS himself. *'Innocent Return' ( ): An active skill that returns the target's mind and body to being a child permanently. In order to use this skill, the target must accept their jobs being reset. *'Ending Exile' ( ): Neverland's final skill. An active skill that can increase the target's age by 2 years for each minute they were in Neverland's range. *'Return to Eternity - Neverland' ( ): Neverland's ultimate skill. Job King of Curses (呪術王): The Superior Job from the sorcerer grouping. *'Create Cursed Object Level EX': An active skill that lets the user to create items with skills that activates under certain conditions. At Level EX, the user can place a large variety of curses and skills onto the items they create, as well as set a huge range of conditions under which they activate. LS can use this skill to create items that activate the skill of his Embryo, Country of Reversed Time, Neverland. *'Curse Zone Entangle': An active skill that creates a special debuff space around the user which increases the probability of satus effects occuring, increases the success rate, effect and duration of the user's debuffs, and decreases the sucess rate, effect and duration of the opponent's buff skills. High Sorcerer(高位呪術師): A high rank job from the sorcerer grouping. *'Death Balance': The ultimate skill of the High Sorcerer. Instant death magic whose success rate changes based on the difference in MP between the user and the target, as well as the number of grudge based debuffs cast on the target. If the skill fails, the user will take damage based on the target's HP. Sorcerer (呪術師): A low rank caster job that casts curses. It posseses various types of resistance skills. *'Create Cursed Object': An active skill that lets the user create items with skills that activate under certain conditions, such as when they are equipped. The higher the skill level, the greater the range of conditions and skills that can be applied to the object. *'Curse of Marionette': An active skill that gives the target the Puppet debuff, which allows the user to control the target's body. The user can apply this skill on themselves, which would allow them to move even when they are under a debuff. *'Blood Arrest': A spell that gives the target the Spellbinding debuff, and randomly seals one of their skills. *'Shadow Stamp': A curse that is activated by stepping on the user's shadow and cursing them that way. It gives the target the Curse, Fear and Magic Absorption debuffs. Navigation Category:Masters Category:Superiors Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Clan Rankers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Legendaria